Cuffs are well known in the art of clothing manufacture and are commonplace in the form of arm, wrist and ankle apertures in most garments. These cuffs may come in a variety of forms and can be sealed in several ways including button closure, elastic band closure, lateral zipper closure, rivet snap closure, etc. The main function of all these closure systems is to create a seal around the arm, wrist or ankle of the wearer without covering their respective extremities, the objective being to offer some protection to the arms and legs of the wearer. In the event of inclement weather or where insect presence proves problematic, it would be advantageous to have a cuff which could be extended over the palm of the hand and being provided with an aperture through which the thumb would protrude, thus allowing the wearer full use of the hand as well as affording a greater degree of protection from the elements and/or insects. Such a cuff would additionally be provided with an elastic band closure system at the cuff's distal extremity for maximal protection. The thumb aperture or opening, when unused, is typically not sealed and leaves the area of the cuff unprotected against rain, wind, insects and the like which may prove undesirable.
Obviously, such openings could also be found at different locations on garments to serve different purposes, all having the same non-protective drawbacks against all or some of the above elements.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved garment element with a self-closable through-access opening.